gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The History Of The Navy/Eitc
The History Of The Navy/EITC Chapter 1 - William Helicksonn William Helicksonn, the creater of the legendary navy was Born In august 1542. He was one of the smartest people known to man kind. His biggest discovery Was the Navy its self. In 1576 when Helicksonn was 34, He quit the banking buisness. He had been studying and searching and maping for a secret Area of islands bound with Treasure. But the only problem is he predicited natives still living thier. He also noticed Ships being sent to discover America in Spain, France, and England. He then quickly Formed what was the First Navy Crew. It was formed at a small marching ground area in England. They were given a special Uniform, and they were off arresting dispicable Englishmen. Hellicksonn's Early life had not given him a lot of time. He grew up faster than his family could belive. He was the smartest child in England and was a good fighter. He learned how to fight when he was 17, by a few Run-down sailors who knew a couple of tricks'. He then was interested in what was known as "The Land of great ritches" and started to study small crude maps that could follow to the place. He attempted twice. The first time he set off he was with 31 crew members, hard workers and very skilled. They lasted about 2 weeks in one direction. But there luck was nothing. They turned back to England, meeting up with Scout ships that were sailing. The Second time he went with a party of 50. A lot of people believed this time he had enough wind behind his back and enough food and strength to make it to the area. But the map read wrong. They only lasted a month until they went back. Only 24 made it alive. Helicksonn never was saw again by the rest of the crew Chapter 2 - The King's Army - 1578 It Was April 1578. The Crew - to guild - To Fleet - to Nearly army caled the Navy was getting confirmed bythe king to be the Army in England. The Navy consisted of nearly 2,000 men. They had sent out fleets to destroy "Pirate" ships. The navy had arrested, or hanged Pirates. These people had gone against England, and been known as Muts and brake the Law of the king himself. They then got to their 2,500 soldier, and set out a fleet to find what was the forsaken "Uncharted Island Arnea". Helicksonn had god faith as they updated maps and continued to get closer each time. The 300 soldiers they sent were gone accept 1 ship with about 40 members. Including a pirate. Helicksonn was a great leader, was a public figure in england. He then started to loose his strengh by 1585. Even at age 43 he was wearing down a long Navy army. The navy Had over 3,000 members. Some part-time workers that worked at public places. Helicksonn's Generals Helicksonn had 5 people in leading spots. He had made a bracket in Order from Leader - down to 5h place. This bracket was from 1586 William Helicksonn - Founder/Commander Alexander Gellit - Co. Leader/ Ship Admiral Luther King - General Thomas Bennnet - Admiral Griffin Gale - Co. Admiral This Bracket, and men lasted for a long time. These men were strong and their leadership, made the Navy even stronger Chapter 3 - Helicksonn's Death - Gellit's/Gale Leadership It was June 23, 1589. William Helicksonn's was dead to a stroke in his home in England. The entire Navy army was alerted. When Alexander Gellit, the co leader found out, he immediately had to aware the people. He then made a speech about him becoming Leader, and that he was going to make the Navy be the same way and help expland their travles. For Gellit. He was 44 when he became leader. And he lead the Navy for 20 years. When he was 65 (1619) He then retired and gave it along to the son of Griffin Gale, Athur Gale. Arthur was a hard worker and was 24 when taking the crown. He then decided it was time to make the fleet big this time. Yet again they were unsuccesfull. Arthur was only 25 when he was starting to fail at being king. a naval Fort was burned, 20 died He had sucidial thoughts and very small transactions with only Armys in Spain, France and other countries. He certainly felt shame on his people. in 1621 he decided to never be seen again, and still be under the crown of the Navy Empire. It was their he decided to tell the Navy to take a rest, not to show up to camps on random dates, and to not worry about fleets and other discoveries. It was then he came out of the Shadows when he heard about, what was America. He thought that the Navy had discovered it, they had not. He then got shot in 1625. The crown was given to his son, Arthur Jr. Junior was 19 and one of the most famous kings in England. He had made more naval bases for training and made new uniforms for them in 1627. In 1627 he killed was able to defeat the man who killed his father, he was a PIRATE and was arrested. They forced him to tell about what the Pirates wanted. He didn't speak and was hanged. The navy Lived peacefully and didn't have another Fleet until 1634. Chapter 4 - The Fleet of 1634/Rebuild of the Navy In 1634 the Navy leader Authur Gale Jr. Had sent nearly the enitre Navy Empire to The island. He then was aboard the ship. The ship had a ball room, small camping area in the bottom deck. People setting up food stations. It almost seemed impossible to miss its destination. But it was the wrong Boat. The crew seem to panic. They were on a huge party boat instead of a actual war boat. They send signaled the other ships and then ported. But then a month later they were out again sailing. They reached their checkpoint and found Spanish ships. They attacked the ships and got majorly damaged. They then went back with only 8,500 Navy members left. As for Authur Jr. He had never felt this way. He was turning back like all the other kings. He then remade nearly all the training Camps. He made a place called Decksport and a base named Kingsland. They were twin bases that would have a connecting part for meetings. They then named the Circle of base forts in England, Fort Charlie. The fort consisted of 8 Bases, a garden center. Over 10 shops for swords, and 3 eat shops. The Navy base couldn't fail. Every day more men signed up and pirates turned good. It was getting to late 1651 when Athur was getting old. He gave it to the grandson of Thomas Bennet, Gorden Bennet. Athur then died in 1655. In 1651 Bennet lead a Crew from England into Scotland where some Pirates who had been imprisoned were set free. They then killed the natives and put the area under the flag of England/Navy. Bennet was one of the most succesful leaders of the Navy. But it was 1670 when he made his biggest Discovery ever. Chapter 5 - The High ranking Squad... The EITC In 1670 he made a group of skilled navy soldiers into a british Leading group called the EITC. this group was the leaders of the Navy since Bennet couldn't lead it entirely. The EITC consisted of mainly veteran Navy soldiers He then Made the group special and confirmed by the sky in late 1670. The group was set out as spies in 1672 as a beer company in spain. Over 80 men went. then finally in 1678 they got plans and was very close from getting to the Special area they never got to. In 1680 they sent out EITC soldiers around Europe to test out soldiers from different Countries. A man they found in England Named Jaque Woods was set to leave Engalnd from a word he heard by an EITC Soldier. In Scottland A group of old swashbucklers were ready to become Navy men. In Spain there was a big fuss over America. And In france Canada was a main discovery Topic. It was 1681 When these men came back with their Evidence. The EITC Group that focused on Jaque Woods had gotten its Greatness. Old Inventor Charles Macamire who made the twin bases had turned 62 when he heard about the EITC. In 1683.. Jaque wood's Discovered Port royal in the Uncharted Area. They then sent out 40 ships that had to be successful. Only 2 made it. In 1684 they then came in peace with fellow Citizens in Port Royal. But then colonized half the area. They then colonized Kingshead, which was a navy island plus EITC Meeting house/group houses. The EITC Had found various luck in many island caves finding gold, expanding the EITC and navy onto many islands such as Tortuga, Padres Del Fuego, & Port royal. It was thier in 1691 hardly any navy was left in England. The New King, Benjamin Bennet has been awarded in 1693 in Fort Charles, Port royal. He was an EITC man. He then learned a valuable lesson, when he was captured by Pirates Chapter 6 - Benjamin Bennet Pirates Captured Bennet in 1695 when he was sailing across Port Royal, they took him and forced him to kill his members The Pirates forced him to Leave Port royal. Which Benet lied about. The Entire pirate Legion then attacked the Navy and the EITC in 1696, and they still do today. It was there that Bennet learned he couldn't Stand the Caribbean and left to england in 1696. He then stayed thier and Got New members of the Navy to sail to the Caribbean, he was never aware if members sunk or not. Bennet's Early life left him speechless when he was 18. He lived a very poor childhood in England. He was forced into fighting groups at age 13. By the age of 16 he was already a beat up Fighter. when he was 19 he joined the Navy as an extremely tough soldier and was a top prize winner in Catergories like Fastest runner, Toughest soldier and more. When Bennet Was inogurated into the EITC in 1688 he Wanted to tell his mother who lived in Port Royal. She was sick, and died 4 days later. He didn't feel like he was worthy for the crown of The Empire at all Bennet Lead the Navy/EITC until 1699 when he died in a house fire. He had no choice but to give it to The Nearest EITC Solider, he gave it to Samuel Sawson. Sawson was then Crowned, and then expanded Ships. He then Sent out Ships like the Bloodhouns, the Ogres, the Behemoths, the Warlords, Easy cargo ships like the Sea Vipers. The Navy expanded too with Ferrets, Bulwarks, Vanguards, Dreadnaughts, Man-O-Wars, Monarchs, and even more ships. Sawson lead the gang until 1728. When his ship sunked, and he drown. Chapter 7 - A Leaderless Empire The EITC Are Not with a leader, they have a Admiral and Commander, but there is no center stage winner when it comes to leaders with the EITC, But they have been getting high ranked members associated with former kings/kings sons and successers. The Navy and the EITC Dont have a leader right now, as bases and members get expanded so does the population of soldiers. Thank you for readint the history of the Navy and the EITC Category:EITC Category:Royal Navy